My Mommy Dearest
by XxxwhenxturtlesxflyxxX
Summary: She was hurt. She survived. This is her story of facing her past and finding love along the way. "I was plagued by memories of my past. Through the change of most of my kind, memories of a past life are forgotten. Many desire to find a truth, to learn who they were before. Me? I just wanted to forget." Bella/?
1. Prologue

**I tried writing something like this a few years back... That didn't go so well. My writing... Was... Yuck . So I'm trying again. Hopefully this is somewhat better?  
…Let me know! Maybe...? Either way... Thanks for reading this, at least!**

* * *

I found myself surrounded by beauty. The grass was a brilliant shade of jade green, the sky a perfect shade of cloudless blue, the pond before me was crystal clear. In the distance, I could hear the sound of the animals bustling around. I felt I could sit in this one spot for the rest of my existence.

I was plagued by memories of my past. Through the change of most of my kind, memories of a past life are forgotten. Many desire to find a truth, to learn who they were before. Me? I just wanted to forget.

My name is Isabella. I was the oldest child of Esme and Charles Swan and born in 1912. Life was perfect for a while. My parents loved me; I loved them. My mother, like most others, stayed at home to care for the family. My father was a member of the police, but it seems all good things have to end. When I was 8 years old, my father was killed in the line of duty, leaving me and a pregnant mother to fend for ourselves. An old family friend offered to marry my mother to help support us. She accepted. This was the beginning of our decline.

She was now Esme Evenson, and through adoption, I became Isabella Evenson. She gave birth to the child and this was the beginning of the abuse. Charles Evanson, my stepfather, became an alcoholic. He beat my mother up. At first, she was accepting and went as far as making excuses to anyone that saw the bruises. People started talking; she was in denial. It angered her, the "rumors" and "lies" that were spread through the town. She took it out on me. My younger brother was spared. This is when I started hating my mother.

At age 12, Esme was pregnant with her third child. My stepfather was ecstatic and reminded me, every time possible, that I was not his and would never be loved. When Esme had her child nine months later, it was stillborn. This threw her into depression and she was never able to look me in the eye after that.

The physical and verbal abuse continued. Well into my teenage years, I took it. It took two slaps and spit to the face that day for me to realize it wasn't worth it. I may not have been worth much, but hell if I wasn't more than that. I was 17 when I realized this. I screamed at my mother and grabbed my younger brother by the hand. That's when we left.

I didn't know where I was going, but eventually I found a place for us to stay. It was an old rundown house about five miles from where we lived. I promised my younger brother I would return to the house with memories of a past life when our real father was still alive. It took two weeks to gather the courage.

When I walked into the house, there was no one around. There was broken glass all over the place. I salvaged as many of our belongings as possible, gently handing the only photo of my father left unscathed through the years. I walked through the house, cautious. I stepped into my room. There my stepfather lied. My breath caught, but I was determined to continue on. I gathered the few clothes I owned, watching him the entire time. He never moved and never appeared to take a breath. I grabbed his arm. It was cold. I watched his chest. It never moved. I check his pulse. It wasn't there. I slapped him. He didn't respond. There were two crescent-shaped holes on his neck. He was dead.

I did the only thing I knew. I ran.

My brother and I held up. Barely. I didn't know how we were going to survive. He was only 9 at the time, and I wanted to give him the childhood he deserved, but money was tight. I took on a job as a tailor's assistant in town. Through the gossip mill around two months later, I heard of the missing case of Esme Evanson. She was gone, they said. Presumed dead although no body was found. As sick and twisted as it may be, a sense of pleasure entered my body. I was glad to hear she was gone. No one could remove the smirk from my face. She got what she deserved.

I was bitter.

A month after that, I started dreaming of her. Thoughts of her plagued my dreams. I couldn't escape her. One night, I was screaming in my sleep. My brother tried to wake me, but I was unable to open my eyes. I was thrashing all over the place. I felt I couldn't control my body. All I felt was fire. I heard a man laughing in the distance. It was beautiful yet bloodcurdling. I forced my eyes open. The unknown man had his face on his neck. The last thing I remembered was the peaceful dreamy look on my brother's face. He was dead.

I closed my eyes and allowed the fire to consume me. I waited for death to come.

I was pulled from my memories with a tap on my shoulder. She paused for a moment until I looked up at her. "Bella, it's time to go." I nodded and pulled at the grass I was sitting on. I didn't want to leave.

It took a while before I replied. "I'll be right there. Give me ten minutes." I saw her nod in the reflection of the pond. She ran off and I waited until she was no longer in the vicinity. I stood up and inched toward the pond. I stared into the clear water, my reflection looking back at me. Long brown hair. Dark blue jeans. Pale pink top. White sparkling skin.

...Blood red eyes.

I stared into that image. It was so me... but it didn't feel like it was. I closed my eyes and walked in the other direction. I had a new life. It had been nearly a hundred years since I was born. It was time to let things go. I walked twenty feet before sprinting away as fast as I could. I worked my muscles as fast as they would allow me to go. I could feel the wind running through my hair. I felt alive.

I stopped when I reached the area where the girls were. The two girls that had become my family.

Renee and Maria.

I took my seat in the stolen car behind the wheel and drove.

* * *

**Alrighty. That's my prologue. Hopefully it's not too bad. First chapter should be up soon! Thanks for reading!  
~Mar**


	2. Chapter 1: Washington

**So... Hey there! Here's the first chapter! Hopefully it's worth reading!**  
**Love you all. Thanks for giving this story a chance... Maybe giving it a SECOND chance.**

**Because I forgot the disclaimer in the prologue...**  
**I OWN NOTHING! SM OWNS ALL!**

* * *

We started off in Tennessee in the Appalachian Mountains in a little tourist town known as Gatlinburg. It was cute. Very quaint. We waited around in the hills in a hot car until the sun set on the tourist trap. We needed a gas station. When the sun was down far enough, we turned on the car, drove to the nearest place, and filled it up with about $5 of gas. It was time to ditch it somewhere. We decided we'd head to next town before ditching it and going by foot for a while.

Renee, Maria, and I then drove on into the crowded part of Gatlinburg. We figured we'd go bar hopping a little and maybe catch a bite to eat. There's never a perfect timing, Maria pointed out. So we set off. Few people ever bothered to look us in the eye, but the ones that did were usually trouble. We put on some sunglasses. People might think we looked stupid... But really, who cares?

I walked off in the opposite direction of Maria and Renee. My sisters were bound to pick something fresh, but I couldn't handle doing that to someone knowing what happened to my human family. I was hoping to stray upon someone who would not be missed. As I was walking down the road, I found something beautiful.

It was a beautiful white house. It looked as if it had been there for over a hundred years and was very well-kept. McCarty Manor, the sign in front read. That wasn't what caught my eye, though. Inside on the second floor, there was a large man with dark hair, bright blue eyes and dimples playing with a little girl, the spitting image of him. She must have been around three years old, sitting on a rocking horse while he pushed the toy front to back, making her giggle. I would love to have had that. I felt tears well up that would never fall. I just walked away.

After seeing that, there was no way I could bring myself to feed on someone who might have a loving family somewhere. I found a racoon and drank that. That would satiate me for a while.

I got in the car and waited. Renee was back about twenty minutes after I, eyes a deep shade of red and not a single hair out of place. Typical. "Didn't you feed?" she asked.

"Enough to satisfy." She looked at me and realized I desired to be alone. The dark-haired woman sat back and let me have my space.

That was one thing I loved about Renee. She knew when and when not to pry. She would have been perfect for motherhood. Although she had her moments and was occasionally flighty and somewhat irresponsible, she was tuned into the emotions and thoughts of others. She naturally functioned with a sort-of maternal grace that others strive to obtain. Nearing 40 when she was changed, she became an older sister to me.

Maria returned about half an hour after that with a bloody smirk dancing on her face. She flashed her teeth. "Let's go." Stupid girl. Even looking like that, she was still beautiful. Her dark blonde hair matched with her light skin and angelic face made her look so pure and innocent... Yet... So... Dark and knowing. She was dangerous.

That's exactly what we did. When the car was out of gas about twenty miles down the road, we abandoned it off the side of the highway and disappeared into the brush.

"Where are we going now?" I asked the duo.

"We, my lovely posse," Maria smirked at us, "should go to Alaska. Maybe Washington or Oregon. I hear it's nice and rainy this time of year. We could go out during the day a little more. Meet some cuties... Mingle... Sight-see! It would be fun!"

Renee and I looked at each other and shrugged. I guess it was somewhat of an agreement that we put our butts in gear and run out that way.

That's what we did.

We stopped in Biloxi, Mississippi to feed. Then again on our little detour to Houston, Texas. We asked Maria if she desired to stop in Monterrey, her human hometown down in Mexico, but she refused. There were too many memories of a failed life, lost battle, and past love held there. She refused to step foot there, no matter how different it was now. Her only love, Jasper, was gone and would never be hers again.

We fed one last time in Phoenix, Arizona before we persevered on and finally arrived in the coffee capital of the world, Seattle, Washington. Rainy. Just as expected. We would go outside at noon and only a shimmer radiated from our bodies. We, of course, wore jackets to blend, but they were not necessary. We decided to stay a while and stole a few pairs of colored contacts. We placed them in and walked around the city.

...BUT... Only so much can keep the attention of perpetually bored vampires. After you live as long as I have, you tend to lose focus easily. If you've seen it all, you've seen it all. We found ourselves swimming across Puget Sound, headed Northwest trying to reach the shore of the Pacific Ocean. About a hundred and fifty miles from our destination, we smelled the sweet stench of our own kind.

"Should we continue?" Maria asked.

"I think there's no harm in it. Just we weary. This isn't our territory. Remember that." Maria and Renee nodded, acknowledging what I just said. Maria on my right, Renee on my left, we advanced forward after the scent.

We were out in the middle of the forest when I caught a strong scent. New, it seemed. No older than an hour. I followed it a ways before I saw a mound of dirt piled high. It was thick with the scent of the vampire. I started digging.

About five feet down, there was a pile of lifeless animals. There were three deer. One male, two female. All were drained and left with absolutely no blood. There were two signature crescent shaped holes at the base of the neck. After examining the bodies, I felt uneasy. Who were these people? Based on the quantity of humans not far, there should have been no reason to feed on the blood of an animal. This seemed... permanent.

I looked at Maria. She was staring down at the dead animals. Renee and I shared a look and started covering the bodies again.

"Should we leave?" I asked Renee.

"If we do, there wasn't a point in coming this far at all. I think we should go for it. We can find out about the animals, too." I gave a pointed look at Maria. She just gave a half-smile.

"Definitely go. Besides. I have a feeling I know who is behind this." She flashed her teeth and flipped her dark blonde hair.

"Maria... Who?"

She just grinned and ran off, urging us to follow.

Running through the trees was exhilarating. No matter how many times I ran, I always felt the euphoria of feeling free. Things were passing so fast, but I registered each and every pebble and speck of sand. It was a beautiful thing.

But as always, something good must end at some point. I sensed something in the distance. I smelled something. I cautioned my sisters and slowed to a stop. There was something among us.

It was strong and musky. It was a blend I'd never dreamt about. It smelled awful. Almost like... a dog... Yet, it was so different.

There was a howl in the distance.

I froze.

"Children of the Moon?"

"No... Maria... Shh. Listen." In the distance, there was the sound crunching of leaves approaching us. I stepped into a defensive crouch as my sisters did the same around me.

"What is your business here?!" A voice inquired from behind the bushes. There were two bodies though. I could smell the other.

"We were curious." I called back. "We mean not to invade your territory. My sisters and I mean no harm. I am Isabella." I stood up a little straighter. "These are my sisters, Maria and Renee."

A blonde man, exuding power and wisdom, stepped from the trees. The weird thing was... He had topaz colored eyes. I was intrigued.

"My name is Carlisle. This... Is Emmett."

The familiar-looking man met my gaze.

* * *

**There we go, guys! Chapter 1, complete! Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions?**

**-Mar**


End file.
